


cherry red, satin pink

by vampdocx



Series: Donation Drive Fics [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise, Cunnilingus, Dorms, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, Experienced Richie Tozier, F/F, Fem Reddie, First Time, Genderswap, Hook-Up, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak, eddie is cute and works at a cafe and richie is trash garbage, she tries though she really does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdocx/pseuds/vampdocx
Summary: Eddie rubbed at her eyes and sighed, resigning herself to at least twenty more minutes of hearing Richie and her hookup moaning through the door and trying to ignore the way she had to squeeze her thighs together whenever she heard the low cadence of Richie’s voice.Richie had hookups over alot.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mentions of Richie Tozier/OFC
Series: Donation Drive Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773028
Comments: 23
Kudos: 340





	cherry red, satin pink

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely [femmereddie](http://femmereddie.tumblr.com) !

_“Yeah, that’s it baby, come on—”_

_“Oh, Richie, oh, oh—”_

Rolling her eyes, Eddie plopped down on the cold, hard floor outside of her and Richie’s dorm room. When she had finally gotten into the building and walked up to their door with the little name cards badly taped onto it, she had hoped that maybe the sock over the knob was just leftover from earlier that night. Unfortunately for her and her freezing limbs, simply pressing her ear to the door proved that theory wrong almost immediately. It was late; Eddie had just finished closing up at the cafe she worked at and had walked home in the snow since the stupid university buses never ran past 10 PM. She was cold, she was tired, and all she wanted to do was take a hot shower and climb up into her top bunk so she could get some sleep before her early classes tomorrow.

It seemed that Richie had other plans, though, which included making Eddie’s life way harder than it needed to be.

Eddie scooted over and kicked the door with her thick work sneakers, causing it to rattle loudly. “Hurry up, I need to shower!” Eddie huffed, sitting back down and crossing her arms. 

Richie called back out to her through the door. “You can’t rush— _sh, stop it, you brat_ —you can’t rush the Trashmouth, Eds!”

Eddie’s cheeks heated up, and she tried to convince herself it was only from anger as she sat back down outside of the door and dug through her bag for her phone. She could at least try to look at the syllabus for her class tomorrow in case she slept through her alarms. Maybe watch some YouTube while she waited. She unzipped the little pocket at the back of her purse to grab her headphones… only to realize she had left them plugged into her computer on her desk. Inside their dorm.

Perfect.

Eddie rubbed at her eyes and sighed, resigning herself to at least twenty more minutes of hearing Richie and her hookup moaning through the door and trying to ignore the way she had to squeeze her thighs together whenever she heard the low cadence of Richie’s voice.

Richie had hookups over a _lot_. It wasn’t anything new, especially since they were nearing the end of the semester, and Eddie always told Richie that she was fine with it. Because in theory, she _was_ . Richie was finally away from home the same as Eddie was, and she was allowed to go a little wild now that she finally could. Eddie got it. Hell, Eddie had already gotten drunk a few times, and that was enough all by itself to have her buzzing with adrenaline because her mom would have thrown a _fit_ if she knew. But in Eddie’s newly discovered opinion, anything that made her mom throw a fit was something worth doing.

She just really hated Richie for choosing this particular vice, only because Eddie had been harboring feelings for her best friend since she was old enough to understand what love was. She was afraid, obviously—girls liking girls wasn’t the done thing in Derry or in her mother’s house—but she still looked at Richie differently than she looked at anyone else. She saw the little things that none of their friends noticed, like how Richie always rubbed her knee whenever she laughed really hard, or the little freckle on her arm she would always pick at when she was nervous even though she claimed she was never nervous for anything. Eddie saw all of those things, and she felt so much love for them that she could break open from it. But more urgently, Eddie saw all of those things and she _wanted._

_God,_ she wanted.

But touching yourself was another thing that wasn’t the done thing in her mother’s house, so she hadn’t. And she still didn’t. Because getting off to the thought of your best friend while she slept three feet underneath you wasn’t something that Eddie was really down with, so she resigned herself to trying to sleep through the warm, tingly feeling between her thighs that she got whenever Richie walked out of the bathroom in just her sports bra and boxers.

Listening to the sounds of Richie fucking some girl from Tinder was making that tingly feeling come back, and Eddie had to shift and squirm on the floor to try to keep it at bay. She fleetingly thought about Richie teaching her how to touch herself—guiding her hand down and telling her what to do, how to make herself feel good, how to _come_ —but that made the feeling worse, so Eddie quickly shut down that train of thought. She would be so embarrassed if she got turned on in the hallway, her puffy winter coat not enough to explain why her cheeks were cherry red.

She played around on her phone for another ten minutes, zoning so deep into a puzzle game that the door startled her when it flew open. Richie was wearing just a sports bra and basketball shorts, and Eddie stared just a little bit before shyly averting her gaze.

Eddie didn’t look at the girl that Richie showed out. She didn’t want to see the evidence of Richie’s fingers and teeth all over her, the purple marks on her neck and the way she shook on her feet. She felt jealousy more than anything else— _we both like girls, so why doesn’t Richie like me_ —and she let it fuel her enough to push herself up from the floor and barge past Richie into the room. The window was cracked open and Eddie’s favorite vanilla candle was burning, masking whatever smell would have been there otherwise. Eddie didn’t really want to think about it.

Eddie sat her purse down on her desk, unzipping her coat and hanging it up on the hook next to her backpack. “I appreciate the effort, but I’m still annoyed.”

“Sorry, Eds,” Richie smiled easily, flopping back down on her bed. The sheets were bunched up and wrinkled, and Eddie tried not to dwell on it for too long. God, when did her life become a playback loop of _let’s not look into that?_ It was exhausting. “We ran a little longer than expected.”

“You say that like it’s a band concert and not a hookup,” Eddie bit back, reaching into her closet to find a clean pair of pajamas. She just wanted to _relax_ , just wanted to snuggle up in bed and not think about how Richie’s hands would feel on her skin. How it would feel to kiss her, to slot their fingers together and push them both into Eddie’s coat pocket.

“How was your shift?” Richie asked, picking at the freckle on her arm. “Does getting hit on by middle-aged men ever get old?”

Eddie didn’t answer. Richie was trying to pretend that nothing was wrong when it so clearly was, and Eddie was suddenly so annoyed that she dreaded having to sleep in the same room as Richie tonight. Not even just in the same room, but three feet above where Richie had just fucked a girl that wasn’t Eddie. She just wanted a little bit of space, but she had nowhere to go.

She slammed the closet doors shut and hurried toward the bathroom with her clothes, eager to not have to deal with this anymore, but it seemed like Richie had other plans. Story of Eddie’s life.

“Whoa, Eddie, hey.” Eddie heard Richie get up and walk over to her, turning her around by the shoulders so they were face to face. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” Eddie snapped, trying to pull away from Richie despite loving how big her hands felt resting on her shoulders. “I’m just trying to shower and get to bed before the sun comes up since you made me sit outside in the hallway for half an hour. In the cold.”

Richie blinks at her behind her big glasses, an upgrade from the thick frames she had as a kid but still not much better. “Eddie, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it made you that upset.”

Eddie sighed, clutching her pajamas closer to her chest. She felt bad for getting this worked up. It wasn’t really about the hookups, and she knew it; it was about her own feelings getting in the way of Richie having a good time, and the more she thought about it, the more her anger melted into passive defeat. “No, it’s okay. Forget I said anything.”

“No way.” And then Richie was steering them toward her bed, the bed she had just _had_ _sex_ in, and Eddie was in no way okay with this but was sitting on the sheets before she could retaliate. “We’re gonna talk about this, okay?” 

“I don’t want to.” Eddie tried to get up, but Richie grabbed her arm.

“Come on, please? You know how much I hate talking about shit.”

Eddie snorted quietly at that. They were both awful at serious conversations, but for completely different reasons. Richie had a hard time letting people really see her; Eddie just never knew how to say what she needed to. Their serious talks were few and far between. “Yeah, okay. Sure.”

“Okay?” Richie giggled, scooting closer so that their thighs were touching through the denim of Eddie’s jeans. “You first, Spaghetti.”

Eddie bit her lip, picking at her cuticles as she tried to figure out what to say. “It’s just… I don’t know. I don’t have a problem with you hooking up or anything, it’s not that.”

Richie looked at her softly. “ _I_ _s_ there a problem, though? I mean, you do have some sort of problem, right?”

“No, I—I mean I _guess_ , but it’s not important, it’s fine—”

“Eddie,” Richie interrupted, and Eddie stopped. She risked making eye contact with Richie, and when she did, she saw only sincerity. Eddie’s heart fluttered around in her ribcage. “You know I would do literally anything for you, right?”

Eddie’s eyebrows scrunched up. “What?”

“Yeah,” Richie said, her voice quiet. Meant just for the two of them even though they were alone in the room. “You could ask me for anything and I would do it. I swear.”

That touched Eddie somewhere deep in her chest. That wasn’t something best friends said to each other. In most cases, that wasn’t even what _lovers_ said to each other, and the weight of it isn’t lost on Eddie. Especially coming out of Richie’s mouth. So Eddie had no idea why she decided to say what she said next, how the anxiety filter on her brain didn’t catch it before it came out of her mouth.

“Then will you teach me how to masturbate?”

“Wh—Eddie, what? Are you serious?”

The question made Richie look so taken aback, so… _appalled_ at the thought of having to do that, and Eddie was mad all over again. “Fuck it, forget I said anything,” she said, gathering her stuff up off of Richie’s dirty sheets. “You’re so annoying, god—”

“Hey, I didn’t even say yes or no! Come on, Eds, give me a chance here.”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie snipped, but she paused. Contemplated. She was embarrassed that she had even asked, but now that she had, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Was it a terrible idea considering the fact that they _lived_ together? Yes. If things went wrong, the next six months of her life would be unbearably awkward and her friendship with Richie might be ruined beyond compare. But on the other hand… it was such a tantalizing possibility. It was like her dirty fantasy in the hallway come to life, and at that point, she might as well run _with_ it instead of trying to run _from_ it. “Fine. I’m serious. I’ve never… done that. I don’t know how.”

The last part wasn’t entirely true; Eddie had looked up articles on how to finger herself, how to stimulate her clit and hit her g-spot. All of that stuff that only partially made sense. She knew _how_ , she just hadn’t gotten up the courage to put it into practice yet. It felt too dirty and shameful, and she knew that was just her mother talking in her ear about keeping herself pure, but she hadn’t been able to shake it. She had always thought that with Richie, maybe it wouldn’t be as bad. With Richie, maybe it would actually be the best thing ever.

“Wow,” Richie finally replied, and her voice sounded thick. Eddie let herself have just a little bit of hope. “Fuck. Uh. Yeah, I can do that. Did you want—uh, like, right now, or—”

Eddie crinkled her nose. “Change your sheets first. Then… then we can.”

“You got it,” Richie saluted, and Eddie knew her well enough to see that she wasn’t as confident as she was trying to make Eddie think she was. But Richie shouldn’t have a reason to be nervous about this, should she? Hm. “No problemo, señorita.”

Eddie rolled her eyes, a tiny smile on her face. “That’s not real Spanish, dickhead.”

“Hey, give me _un respiro_. I’m only half Hispanic. Let me try again.” Richie got the look on her face that she only got when she settled into a Voice, and Eddie got up to walk toward the shower so Richie wouldn’t have to see her laugh. “Eddie, mi amor, mi estrella brillante… eres mi mundo, mi galaxia!”

“Eres estupida!” Eddie called behind her.

Eddie didn’t quite catch what Richie replied, but it sounded a lot like _solo para ti, mi cariño._

As Eddie got in the shower, _f_ _inally,_ she heard Richie putting her sheets in the laundry bag and leaving to take them downstairs. She blushed and put a little extra effort into making sure she was clean and moisturized, the strawberry scent of her body wash and moisturizer lingering in the bathroom even after she dried her hair. But not even the soothing warmth of the shower could tone down her anticipation, and as a last-minute decision, she darted out into the room to grab her one bra and panties combo that matched before Richie got back. She slipped into the soft, pink satin, staring at the little bows and lace accents.

“Is this stupid?” Eddie muttered to herself in the mirror, running her hands down her body and twisting in the mirror. “She might not even touch me.”

Eddie shrugged and walked back out into their main room to put new sheets on Richie’s bed for her, too keyed up to just sit and wait. She pulled on one of Richie’s shirts to keep herself warm while she did it, pulling out the dark purple set and stretching them over the twin XL. She was struggling to snap the back corner over when she heard the door open, Richie letting out a low whistle as she shut and locked it behind her.

“You just gonna let everyone in the hallway see your ass?”

Eddie looked behind her to see that Richie’s shirt had ridden up her back. The pink satin of the panties sat about halfway up her ass, leaving the rest of it exposed, and the position made her flush with a little bit of embarrassment and a little bit of determination.

“Nah,” she replied, smiling to herself. “Just you.”

She looked back at Richie, snapping the sheets over the corner of the bed and straightening back up. “Did you—do you wanna start now?”

“Fuck yeah,” Richie croaked, unglueing her feet from the floor and diving into her bed, setting her pillow up against the wall and laying back on it. “Um, here, lay with your back against me.”

Eddie got a little dizzy as she climbed between Richie’s legs and settled back into her, the fact that this was really happening finally clicking in her brain. She already felt that warmth between her legs just from being close to Richie, from being able to smell her stupid cologne and her sweat and the cheap university laundry detergent. 

“Okay, now what?”

Eddie felt Richie laugh against her back. “Slow down, Eds. We gotta get you worked up first. You can’t jack off if you aren’t horny.”

“But I am _,_ you know... _that_ ,” Eddie huffed, tugging at the bottom of her shirt. _Richie’s_ shirt. “I—I feel all warm, and I wanna know how to take care of it.”

Richie let out a shaky breath next to Eddie’s ear, and she wondered if this was affecting Richie as much as it was affecting her. It was almost too nice of a thought to be real, but Richie’s thighs were warm on either side of her, so Eddie let herself relax into it. Fuck, she really hoped this worked.

“Okay. So. Start by just—just rubbing your fingers back and forth over your panties, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Eddie bit back what would have been a really humiliating moan and nodded instead, reaching her hand down and rubbing her fingers over the soft fabric. “Oh, _wow_ , okay.”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Richie teased. Eddie could hear the smirk in her voice, and she felt a part of her twitch under her hands. “Press a little harder.”

Eddie did as she was told, moving her fingers over her clit and pressing down.

“ _Fuck!_ Oh, oh my god. It’s good. It feels good.”

“That’s my girl,” Richie cooed, and Eddie shivered in her lap. Her cunt twitched again, but this time from the inside, and all at once, Eddie wanted to be _full_. She wanted Richie’s fingers more than anything, wanted to feel them pressing up inside of her and stretching her out, but she knew that was off the table.

“Richie?”

“Hm?”

“Does it feel better to come from touching your clit, or—or inside?”

Richie didn’t answer right away. Eddie thought that maybe she had gone too far somehow, but thankfully, the silence didn’t last long. “It depends. I like it better on my clit, but a lot of girls prefer getting fingered. Try ‘em both and see what you like better.”

So Eddie did. She slowly slipped her hand into the top of her panties and let the pads of her fingers brush against her clit for the first time. It was… a little underwhelming. 

She made a noise of frustration and felt Richie laugh behind her. “Here, uh. Go lower. Get your fingers wet and then try it.”

Eddie huffed and slid her fingers lower, dipping them in and startling when she felt how wet she was. She dipped her fingers in a little deeper and then dragged them up to her clit, pressing and rubbing over it, and she wasn’t fast enough to stop the moan from tumbling out of her throat.

“Oh, you got it, yeah. Just—just rub back and forth, or in circles, if you want.”

Eddie slid her fingers over her clit, losing herself in how amazing it felt. She switched to rubbing herself in circles like Richie suggested and moaned again, her head falling back onto Richie’s shoulder. She imagined what it would be like for Richie to actually touch her, if Richie just reached around and put her big hands on Eddie’s stomach and soothed her palms over the heated skin. If maybe Richie would pull Eddie’s hand out of her panties and replace it with her own, pushing roughly at her clit or maybe even driving her way inside.

_“Richie,”_ Eddie moaned, hitching her hips up into the pressure. She slid her fingers back down to get them wetter, whining at how the added slide against her clit made it that much _more_ , lighting up her thighs and calves down to her toes. When she looked up at Richie’s face, it was to see her eyes glazed over, trained down on where Eddie’s hand was moving. Transfixed. Her cheeks were rosy and her mouth was dropped open just a bit, and Eddie felt a growing urge to put on a show.

She shifted a little lower down on the bed and pulled her hand out of her panties, her eyes going unfocused for a minute looking at how her hand glistened in the low light. She felt so bad, so _slutty_ , and it all just sent a stronger rush of heat through her. She reached out and pushed her panties down her thighs, leaving them loose around one ankle so she could spread her legs and tentatively push a finger into herself.

“Oh my god, Eddie, _fuck_ ,” Richie moaned behind her, and Eddie’s pussy clenched down around her small finger. “You—fuck, sweetheart, can I see you? Can I watch?”

“You already are, aren’t you?” Eddie forced out between her teeth, sliding another finger into herself and trying to find the right angle. “That’s okay, I like it—whoa, what?”

Richie was quickly sliding out from behind Eddie, propping her smaller body up against the pillows and climbing in between her legs. She didn’t do anything but stare down at Eddie, at the fingers she was fucking in and out of her bare pussy for the first time.

“This doesn’t feel as good,” Eddie complained, shifting her hips and pressing her fingers in deeper. She was getting wetter every second just from Richie’s eyes on her, her long fingers gripping the sheets tightly like she was trying not to touch. 

“That’s because you aren’t doing it right,” Richie deadpanned, and Eddie pulled her fingers out with a sigh.

“Then do it for me. Show me how it’s supposed to feel. Please?”

Richie squeezed her eyes shut, breathing heavily. When she opened them again they were dark, almost _hungry_ , and they were locked straight onto Eddie’s wet pussy. Eddie felt her clit twitch, and Richie let out a pained whine.

“It’s okay, Rich,” Eddie teased, pushing her hips up a little. She had no idea where her sudden confidence came from; it could have been the way Richie currently looked like she wanted to devour Eddie whole, or maybe the way Richie had called her sweetheart earlier. She couldn’t have said for sure. “Touch me. You can do whatever you want, just touch me.”

Eddie was expecting that Richie would finger her, or even just rub her clit a little bit. She was _dying_ for any sort of contact, would take anything that Richie would give her. She had been so on edge living in the dorm with Richie, hearing her talk about every single girl she had in her bed and how good she made them feel, and Eddie was done with not at _least_ being one of Richie’s hookups. She had assumed that was kind of what this was, so she wasn’t expecting it when Richie tugged her farther down the bed so she could lean over and slot their lips together.

Eddie had only kissed one other girl, and that was Bev in a game of spin the bottle in high school.

This kiss was nothing like that kiss.

Richie kissed her like she had to, like if she didn’t kiss Eddie then some catastrophic world event would take place right there on campus, in their dorm room, in their bed. Richie kissed Eddie like she had no other choice, but like even if she _did_ have a choice, she would choose Eddie. She nibbled and sucked Eddie’s bottom lip into her mouth to try to coax Eddie out of her stupor, and Eddie reached up to slot her fingers into Richie’s hair so she could tug her head closer and finally kiss her back. Never mind that her hand was still wet from her cunt, never mind that Richie was sweaty and needed to wash her hair, never mind any of that. They were kissing, they were _kissing_ , and that alone was enough for Eddie to moan right into Richie’s mouth as Richie pushed her shirt up and rubbed her nipple through her satin pink bra.

“Will you take this off for me?”

Nodding, Eddie sat up to pull Richie’s shirt over her head as Richie wasted no time in reaching around and easily unclipping Eddie’s bra, letting it fall loose around her torso before slipping her fingers under the straps and gliding them down her arms. Eddie thought she would feel self-conscious whenever this moment finally came, but she was slowly realizing that Richie made her feel more comfortable than anyone else had. More at home. Maybe even more loved, if she got lucky.

“Eds,” Richie sighed, brushing both of her thumbs over Eddie’s nipples. “Fuck, I don’t even… wow. You’re beautiful.”

Eddie slowly smiled, holding Richie’s wrists so they wouldn’t move away from her chest. “Did I finally find a way to shut you up?”

“Yeah, you did,” Richie said reverently, then ducked her head down and kissed Eddie’s right nipple.

“ _Oh_ , Richie,” Eddie whined, threading her hands through Richie’s hair and forcing her in closer. “Do that again, fuck.”

Richie’s tongue darted out over her nipple before she dove forward and bit it, tugging it with her teeth and sucking it and soothing it and then doing it all over again. Eddie’s head was spinning from how good it felt, especially when Richie’s other hand came up to play with the other one, and she was moaning and trying to grind against Richie’s thigh after just a few minutes.

“God, Eds,” Richie mumbled against her skin, sucking a hickey on the soft skin above her nipple. “Prettiest tits ‘ah ever did see.”

Eddie’s brain skipped over the Southern accent in favor of blushing instead. “They’re, like, C cups. They can’t be that great.”

“Unh, they’re _perfect_ ,” Richie sighed, nuzzling and planting a kiss to the skin in between them. “Eds, I would _literally_ spend the rest of my life here if I could. That’s not a joke.”

“Weirdo,” Eddie said, but the thought made heat run down her spine. “So are you gonna touch me or what?”

“Mm,” Richie hummed, sucking Eddie’s nipple into her mouth and pulling off with a _pop._ “I am touching you, baby.”

“Idiot. You know what I mean.”

Richie looked up at her, swirling her tongue around Eddie’s nipple and scraping it with her teeth. Eddie heard soft noises escape her own mouth at the feeling, from staring down at Richie and seeing a string of saliva connect Richie’s lips to her pink nipple as she pulled away, rising up onto her knees. In this position, she towered over Eddie.

“Ask for it nicely.”

Eddie exhaled shakily at the demand, her pussy clamping down on nothing as she got even wetter. She could feel it rolling down onto the sheets, and she would be way more embarrassed about it if she was at all in her right mind. She felt a little crazy just having all of Richie’s attention on her, and she was about to reach down and try to finish herself off if Richie didn’t touch her soon.

“Please, Richie,” Eddie said in the sweetest little voice she could muster. She was never as good at them as Richie was. “Please play with my pussy. I want you to make me come.”

Richie kneeled there on the bed for about two more seconds before grabbing Eddie’s hips and diving in, sealing her mouth over Eddie’s cunt.

Eddie screamed. It was like nothing she had ever imagined—Richie’s wet tongue lapping at her clit, dipping into her opening to taste her before coming back up and sucking hard. It felt less like careful technique and more like desperation, and Eddie writhed on the bed trying to get more of Richie’s mouth.

“Richie, Richie, oh my—holy _fuck_ , how does it—how does it feel that good?”

Richie sucked on her clit in response, then pulled away to kiss the skin around her hips and thighs, rubbing Eddie’s clit with her thumb. “You’re just sensitive,” Richie said, grinning slowly. “ _Like a virgin, touched for the very first time_ —”

“Oh my god, do _not_ sing Madonna while you go down on me.”

“I’ll sing Madonna whenever I like,” Richie shot back, but she stopped singing anyway. Maybe Richie was being honest before. “You want me to show you how fingering is supposed to feel?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Eddie replied eagerly. “Oh my god, yes. Put your fingers in me.”

The first pass of Richie’s fingers against her opening had Eddie tensing before she relaxed, focusing on her own breathing as she felt them slowly ease inside of her. They already felt infinitely better than her own had, all big and long and _Richie’s_ , and she settled back into the pillows and let Richie start to gently fuck them into her.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Richie whispered, and Eddie wasn’t sure if she was supposed to have heard it or not. Richie picked up her pace just a little, pushing in deeper and angling her fingers up until Eddie was suddenly gasping and arching up off of the mattress, her fingers digging into the dark sheets.

“Oh my _god,_ ” she choked out, her legs trembling as she tried to hone in on any one sensation. Richie’s fingers inside of her, Richie’s mouth sucking a purple mark on the inside of her thigh, the movement of the mattress from Richie—oh, fuck—from Richie _grinding down_ on it. There were so many things happening all at once that Eddie was in sensory overload, and she couldn’t do anything but lie back and take it.

She was moaning Richie’s name over and over again, heat spreading through her lower body. The longer Richie fingered her, for the better it felt, and Eddie realized she was probably being loud enough that their neighbors could hear. She bit down on her bottom lip to stifle some of the noises she was making, one of her hands tugging on Richie’s hair again just to ground herself. She watched almost in slow motion as Richie looked up at her and then stuck her tongue out to bob up and down against Eddie’s clit, and that was enough to have Eddie throwing her head back and moaning loudly, everything building up into something that felt too big for her body, too hot, too intense. She took one last look at Richie and let it crash down on her, only able to let out small gasps and hiccups as she came for the first time.

She heard buzzing in her ears as she came down from it, Richie’s fingers just fucking gently in and out of her pussy as it pulsed around them. Eddie blinked her eyes open and found that they were wet, so she reached up and scrubbed at them. She felt tingly, like her body had been rubbed raw and sensitive, and she whined when Richie eased her fingers out. She watched as Richie put them in her mouth and sucked Eddie’s come off of them, and Eddie’s cunt pulsed at the sight. She fleetingly wished that she had the energy to come again.

“Fuck.”

Richie laughed, loud and free, and Eddie’s love for her best friend surged in her chest. “So? How did I do?”

“Amazing,” Eddie groaned, making grabby hands at Richie so she could come and lay on top of her. Her body weight was like a heavy blanket, and Eddie sighed as she sank down into the mattress. “Is it always that good?”

“In my experience?” Richie asked, and she sounded like she was about to open herself up. Let Eddie see something she usually wasn’t allowed to. “Um. No. Not even close.”

“Hm,” Eddie sighed, her eyes closed. “I wonder if it’s because you’re in love with me.”

“Wh—What?” Richie sputtered, pushing up on her hands to put some space between them. Eddie lazily opened her eyes. “Eds, I—where did you hear that? I mean, is that—is that a good thing? It’s totally cool if it’s not, I mean, _I_ wouldn’t want me to be in love with me, so—”

“Beep beep,” Eddie giggled, pulling Richie down for a quick kiss. It was lighter than before. A promise. “It’s a good thing. _I_ want you to be in love with me. I mean, it would be really awkward for me if you weren’t in love with me since I’ve been telling all of these middle-aged guys at the cafe that you’re my girlfriend—”

“You _what?!_ ”

“—and I would really hate for them to think I’m a liar. Plus, Bill owes me money if I’m the one who confesses to you. So…”

“Hold on,” Richie said, sitting up on her knees. “Bill made a _bet_ about this and didn’t _tell me?_ I hate him, what kind of friend doesn’t tell you that the love of your life loves you back?! I’m gonna stop letting him win at Halo now, fuck that—”

“Richie!” Eddie shrieked, laughing openly and still stark naked on Richie’s dorm bed. “Hey, I love you too, you idiot.”

Richie’s eyes sparkled. “For real? For realsies? No takebacks?”

Eddie punched her lightly in the arm, laughing at the way Richie acted like it hurt way worse than it did. God, her girlfriend was an idiot. 

Her _girlfriend_. 

Eddie smiled. “For realsies. No takebacks.”

Their noses bumped against each other when Richie surged forward to kiss her, but Eddie didn’t mind. They kissed until Eddie reached down on the floor to grab and throw on her discarded shirt, quickly yanking Richie back down on top of her and shoving her hand down under the waistband of Richie’s basketball shorts.

“Whoa, Eds, watch it. Don’t damage the goods.”

“Stop being annoying, I’m trying—I’m trying to get _at_ the goods, just let me—”

Richie grabbed her wrists, halted Eddie’s movements and tenderly kissed her cheek. “Baby, you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Eddie whispered, poking her hand underneath Richie’s underwear and scratching at the patch of hair. “Rich, I _want_ to.”

So as Richie tugged off her shorts and shimmied out of her underwear, Eddie made a mental note to text her classmate for the lecture notes. Because when she thought about it, there was no way in _hell_ she was going to class in the morning; not when she could wake up next to Richie Tozier in her dorm bed that was really too small to fit them both, no longer ashamed of being in love.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://vampdocx.tumblr.com) !


End file.
